Summer Book
by morfin761
Summary: Il est là, il est chaud, le tout nouveau Summer Book! Une série de drabble/OS sur le thème de l'éte et surtout... des... Vacances!
1. Soldes

**I'm Back with... The Summer Book! Vous ne l'attendiez pas ? Et moi non plus!**

**Plus sérieusement, ne vous attendez pas de nouveau chapitre régulièrement car : c'est les soldes Steam et j'ai plusieurs jeux à découvrir, et un pote m'a initié à League of Legend!**

**Donc voila, je geek, et j'écris de temps en temps...**

**Bonne Lecture avec ce chapitre sexiste (mais les clichés sont tellement marrants :p)**

* * *

Les soldes ! Chaque année, une terrible bataille s'engage dans les magasins, et les rares sains d'esprit se contente de rester cloitrer chez eux. Chacun a sa méthode pour faire les soldes, mortels comme demi-dieux, et ces d'ailleurs ces derniers qui vont nous intéresser ! Comment faire les soldes sans être assaillis de toute part par les monstres, les vieilles grands-mères qui cachent des poêles dans leurs sacs à main, et autre danger de cette douce période :

Voyons Annabeth, où plutôt le T-shirt -70% qui vient de s'envoler subitement. Être invisible a beaucoup d'avantage, mais ces avantages disparaissent lorsque la fille de Poséidon décide de congeler tout le monde puis de se servir simplement sur les personnes. Elle en profita pour faire un grand sourire à Annabeth, puis éclata d'un rire démoniaque en quittant le magasin. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle fut prise d'envie de déposer ses vêtements fraichement vo… empruntés au magasin! Elle grinça des dents et lança un regard noir à Piper qui lui serra la main en déclarant :

- Ravie de faire affaire avec toi, puis elle disparut poursuivit par les pics de glace de la plus jeune.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où elle vit son bus arriver. Encore quelques mèt… Et Piper se fit plaquer par Annabeth à deux mètre du bus. La course se transforma, successivement en pugilat, puis pugilat sur glace, puis pugilat dans la boue. A la fin, le T-shirt-70% était devenue un torchon déchiré de toute part, et le pugilat devint un jeu de balle, où chacune renvoyait le torchon à l'autre à l'aide de grands :

Tu l'as trouvé, tu peux le garder !

* * *

**Du côté de Percy, Jason et Leo :**

Percy et Léo observait deux femmes d'âge mur se battre, s'arrachant les cheveux, se crachant dessus, se claquant et se mettant quelques coup de pieds dans les… brefs vous aurait compris : ces nana, elles en avaient ! Lorsque Jason revint avec le pop-corn, il demanda :

- Pourquoi elles se battent ?

Léo mit une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche et répondit :

- Pour un anneau !

- Quel anneau ?

Percy eut un sourire diabolique et répondit :

- Celui qui est sous mon pied…

Jason sourit à son tour, et ils s'high-fivèrent tous les trois avant de prendre une poignée de pop-corn « au nom de la discorde ! ».

/

Du côté de notre geek favoris :

- C'est les soldeeeeeees !

Chiron crut halluciné quand il entendit cette phrase un beau matin, encore plus venant d'un geek asocial et misanthrope… Puis il poussa un soupir d soulagement en entendant la suit :

- Sur Steeeeaaaaam ! A moi les jeux pas cher !

Axel passa la semaine suivante enfermer, sortant voler de la nourriture le soir, jouant à tous ces jeux qui l'avaient fait baver mais que son popa avait refusé de lui acheter : « l'argent, ça se mérite ! Si tu n'apprends pas ça, je te fous à la rue ! Et si j'apprends que tu as encore piraté un compte, je te coupe Internet pour l'année ! ». Bien sûr, il suffisait qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre, mais bon…

* * *

**A l'Olympe :**

Héra vint voir son mari en réunion divinités masculine, c'est-à-dire que les dieux masculins et virils regardèrent la coupe du monde de foot à la TV tout en buvant des bières, et dit simplement :

- C'est les soldes.

Aussitôt la salle se vida, et Héra soupira : ce qu'il e fallait pas faire pour avoir la TV.


	2. Jeu

**Un petit OS écit sur l'intant ! Pour les termes qu'Axel utilise, ce sont des termes quis ont utilisé dans League of Legende et dont voici le sens**

**Mid Top Bot Lane : les trois voies qui relie les camps.**

**Jungle : joueur qui intervient sur les différentes lanes tout en s'occupant des monstres.**

**Support : joueur qui dirige le jeu, tout en soignant son équipe.**

**Sasha, vous aurez plus d'explication sur ce personnage que j'ai longtemps hésité à faire intervenir dans les prochains chapitre et sur NDE.**

* * *

Chiron avait décidé d'organiser un Capture Etendard d'un nouveau genre : deux équipes de cinq s'affronte dans toute la forêt puis le vainqueur affronte une nouvelle équipe, etc. Deux matches par soir durant toute la semaine, et la dernière équipe debout gagnera le droit de ne pas faire la vaisselle pendant tout le reste du mois. Autant dire que tout le monde se bouscula pour faire des équipes ! Et très rapidement, deux équipes s'imposèrent : l'équipe Athéna, composé d'Annabeth, Axel, Percy, Leo et Nico, face à l'équipe Tagada (nom déposé par Piper) avec Piper, Jason, Océane (qui portait un T-Shirt « je refuse le nom donné à cette équipe ! » suivit d'un smiley pas content), Leone (qui vivait chez Nico, mais j'expliquerais bientôt pourquoi…) et … Sasha.

Les deux équipes étaient donc au coude à coude pour la récompense, même si l'équipe Athéna détenait déjà le titre d'invaincus depuis deux soirs de suite, et que l'équipe Tagada attaquait pour la première fois ce soir, en tant que dernière team en lice. Ce soir serait le grand soir, la grande attaque, la dernière chance… Bref ce soir serait l'affrontement ultime et avant le grand combat chaque équipe débriefait sur la meilleure stratégie.

**Chez l'équipe Athéna :**

Axel prit l'initiative de donner ses directives dès le départ :

- Bien, Perce et Leo vous allez en _mid_ et en _bot_ me nettoyer la _lane_. Annabeth, tu passes en _top_. Nico, tu _jungles_ et moi je _support_.

Puis il partit dans son coin attendre que le gong sonne le début du combat, laissant les autres dans le flou total. Au final, après une rapide recherche internet, Annabeth donna la traduction à tous et chacun hocha la tête, n'ayant toujours rien compris.

**Chez l'équipe Tagada :**

L'équipe tant bien que mal de faire une stratégie, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils ne la respecteraient pas, c'est pourquoi ils se contentèrent d'un « Gagner à tout prix !». En attendant le gong, Océane s'adressa à Sasha :

- Tu ne risques pas de t'endormir, si ?

- Aucun souci, répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux châtain. J'ai bu aux moins trois caf…, elle tomba sur le sol, la tête la première dans la boue et se roula en boule, ronflant légèrement.

Piper lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de souffler :

- Saloperie de narcolepsie…

Océane lui sourit, et sortie un marqueur noir et s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente endormie. Pendant ce temps, indifférent à la situation, Leone et Jason discutait du nouveau Colisée du Tartare :

- Donc l'entrée est gratuite si on réserve une table VIP chez La Bonne Cuisine d'Hadès ? s'enquit un romain blond.

- Ouaip, mais c'est seulement si tu veux être spectateur Si tu veux être gladiateur, tu dois payer les frais d'entrées et signer la décharge comme quoi en cas d'accident, nous ne sommes pas responsable.

- Accident ? Quels genres d'accidents ? Je croyais que c'était super protégé comme tournoi…

- Bah tu sais, parfois les monstres ont un peu faim et

Et le gong sonna. La guerre commença.

* * *

Percy pris le chemin du haut, comme indiqué par le langage codé d'Axel et fonça droit devant, défonçant tout avec Turbulence. Il passa ainsi à côtés de Piper qui haussa les épaules et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce retrouver face à une épée noir stygienne, et un Nico à l'air un peu fou. Ce dernier avait de la bave qui lui coulait le long des commissures et Piper décida de ne pas s'attarder dans le coin, et se précipita vers l'autre coin de la forêt.

De son côté, Annabeth, portant sa casquette des Yankees, avançait prudemment afin de ne pas commettre d'impair qui pourrait révéler sa présence au fils du Tartare qui lui faisait face. Si elle pouvait le contourner, ça serait parfait, et… Vous connaissait la loi de Murphy ? Tout ce qui peut mal tourner va mal tourner ! Et bien Annabeth trébucha et sa casquette tomba aux pieds du lionceau qui sourit en la rangeant dans sa poche, puis il avança. Annabeth sourit, au moins Leone n'allait pas la neutraliser, puis ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'elle vit les chaînes d'argent se soulever et foncer droit sur elle. Elle hurla.

Axel sourit en entendant le hurlement, pour le moment tout se passait comme prévu. Puis il continua, caché dans les fourrés, à attendre le passage de Léone :

- Quand on parle du loup…

Ou du lionceau dans ce cas précis, mais passons… Leone arrivait bel et bien sous le nez du fils d'Athéna qui sourit en pensant au piège qu'il avait tendu. Mais son sourire s'évapora lorsqu'il vit Léone trébucher _Deux mètres_ avant le piège. Il retint un juron, il n'avait pas le choix ! Le geek se précipita hors de buisson, saisit la casquette et s'enfuit aussitôt. Mais rapidement le manque d'endurance se fit sentir, et il s'arrêta complétement hors d'haleine dans une clairière. Clairière où il regretta d'avoir mis les pieds lorsqu'un cocon de glace vint l'entourer. Il soupira alors qu'Océane s'avançait vers lui pour récupérait la casquette.

Léone, sonné par sa chute, vit le fil de nylon tendu entre deux arbres sur son chemin et soupira : il avait réussi à éviter le piège en tombant avant même ledit piège. Il commença à se lever, mais au même moment Nico arriva, et ne vit pas le piège. Ainsi finirent les deux rejetons des Enfers, auto-assommé par leurs talents respectifs.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, un combat terrible faisait rage, Percy versus Jason! Le clash des tempêtes. Le choc des Titans… Enfin s'ils commençaient à se battre au lieu de regarder en chien de faïence. Les deux prirent une inspiration et :

- Tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça finirait comme ça, fit Percy rompant le silence.

- Tch, prépare-toi à perdre !

Les deux levèrent le bras et…

-Pierre, Feuille Ciseaux !

Vous vouliez un combat épique ? Quelque chose d'intense à lire ? Et bah vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Ces deux crétins…. Et Océane qui les regardent sans rien faire !

Bref, voyons comment s'en sort Leo. Ce dernier arriva en vue du camp ennemi, et jeta un coup d'œil autour du drapeau. Il repéra tout de suite Sasha qui dormait au pied du drapeau, et s'approcha à pas de loup tout en l'observant. Alors qu'il saisissait le drapeau, il caressa la joue de sa pas-si-petite amie. A peine les doigts eurent effleurés la peau blanche de la jeune fille, que Leo se sentit plus lourd. Sasha ouvrit deux yeux marron et releva le visage montrant les dessins d'Océane qui lui avait dessiné une moustache noire et un œil au beurre noir, elle déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Leo puis se leva. Elle baillât, réajusta son pull vert trois fois trop grand pour que ses mains ne dépassent pas des manches, baillât encore une fois, reposa le drapeau là où il devait être, modifia la gravité de Leo pour qu'il ne puisse bouger et, baillât, puis pris la direction du camp des Athéna. Une fois là bas, elle saisit le drapeau, le leva, baillât se retourna vers Chiron fit le signe de victoire et ce fut la fin de la soirée la plus épique de la semaine.

* * *

L'équipe Tagada échappa à la corvée de vaisselle pour le reste du mois, et l'équipe Athéna jura de prendre sa revanche le mois suivant. Et ainsi commença la guerre de l'Eté, où comme le camps Jupiter la surnomma : « Le conflit le plus stupide de tous les temps ! ».

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Alyssa O'Brien :** Merci, et je suis sûr qu'Axel continuera à te faire rire ^^

**Anorluin :** et oui, les soldes! La période de l'année où j'ai une excuse pour rester enfermé chez moi ^^ L'oral de français ? Tellement facile que l'examinatrice à été obligé de me poser une question piège :'( en revanche l'écrit j'ai complétement géré! Ils seront obligé d'inventer une mention pour moi, tellement j'ai été doué \o/

A cause de toi je me suis fait taper sur les doigts :/ J'avais oublié qui était Isildur, bien que je reconnaisse l'univers... Ne t"inquiètes pas, mon amie s'est chargé de me bourrer le crâne avec toute la généalogie de ce pauvre homme... Piper a certes un avantage, mais Annabeth en a un aussi : le football américain!

**Springy14 :** Merci, et tu es la première à avoir zieuté le chapitre ci-dessus alors tu as le droit à un nouveau : Merci!


	3. Maison Hantée

**Salut à tous! Et désolé du rythme complétement aléatoire que prennent les fics ^^' j'ai pas tellement d'excuse, si ce n'est que c'est les..vacances et que mon rythme est complétement aléatoire lui aussi :p**

**Vous êtes vraiment pas curieux... pas même de commentaire sur l'héroïne du chapitre précédant ? Nan, rien, nada...**

**'Fin bref, enjoy ce chapitre et attendez le prochain qui seras vraisemblablement le chapitre 4 de NDE :p**

* * *

Axel soupira à la vue des gens. Il y en avait trop autour de lui. Percy se retourna vers le blond et lui sourit :

— Et oui, il y a des gens autre part que dans les films.

Jason éclata de rire, en croquant dans sa barbe à papa tellement sucrée que le geek failli vomir juste à la vue de la chose. Percy repéra ce qu'il cherchait depuis un moment : la maison hantée ! Il fit un signe à Jason et les deux profitèrent du fait qu'Axel fusillait du regard le monde entier et que Nico cherchait un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à Léone, pour se mettre à sourire diaboliquement : enfin ils se vengeraient du geek ! Et de Nico, parce que c'était amusant.

Ce fut ainsi que les quatre hommes/adolescents furent attachés puis propulsés dans les affres de la maison des Enfers. Faisons à présent, un petit tour dans la tête de chacun des protagonistes :

* * *

**Dans la tête de Percy : **

_Héhé ! Pour le moment ça ne fait pas peur, mais attends quelques instants mon cher petit geek et tu vas flipper si fort qu'on se souviendra toute notre vie du bruit de tes dents ! La vengeance est un plat qui… Oh put-Athéna ! Qui est le con qui a foutu un fantôme ici !? C'est quoi ce hurlement ? Ça fait partie du trajet où il se passe quelque chose ? C'est quoi ce bruit dans mon dos ? On dira que quelqu'un se marre ? C'est une poupée Je me retourne ou je me retourne pas ? Ah ! Le siège bouge tout seul ! C'est quoi ce miroir de mes deux… C'est un squelette qu'il y a dans mon dos ? Au moins, on ne bouge plus… Nan on repart mamaaaaannnnn !_

**Dans la tête de Jason :**

_J'adore ce truc ! Waouh, pas mal le coup du cercueil ! Faudra que je revienne avec Piper ! Et une caméra. Ne pas oublier la caméra ! Comment s'en sort notre victime ? Roh, il les yeux fermés… C'est nul ! Haha ! Nico qui a l'air de s'ennuyer…mortellement ! Ahahah ! Je suis trop drôle, faudra que je la ressorte celle-là ! Je devrais les noter, et paf ! Leo n'aurait plus aucune chance de rivaliser dans le domaine des blagues si je le faisais. Bon, j'ai pas lâcher cinq dollars pour me faire un one-man-show dans ma tête alors on va faire gaffe à ce qu'il passe. Héhé, mortel… jolie miroir par ailleur…_

**Dans la tête d'Axel :**

_Pourquoi c'est sûr que moi que ça tombe ? J'ai dû offenser une divinité ma vie antérieur… Ok, peut-être pas antérieur... D'accord, d'accord…pas qu'une ! Mais par pitié pourquoi c'est sûr mon siège que ça tombe ! Je tente de regarder si elle est encore là ? Et l'autre devant qui se marre…. Bon, à trois ! Un, deux…Trois ! Ouais, nan en fait, on réfléchit trop à trois. Un ! C'est bon ! Elle plus là, je le vois grâce au miroir… Oh nan ! Oh nan… Je sens mon oreille sur sa patte… ou l'inverse… Pourquoi c'est sûr mon siège qu'il y a une araignéeeeeeeeee ?_

**Dans la tête de Nico :**

_Garde un visage impassible. Garde un visage impassible. Garde un visage…effzeugagha ! Fan-fan-fantôme ! Dans le miroir ! Allez c'est bientôt fini ! Encore quelques minutes et… fffzeugah ! Un cercueil… Biancaaaaa sauve mooiiiiiiiiii !_

A la fin du parcours, le forain, un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année possédant une moustache le faisant passer pour un morse, observa le spectacle désolant qui s'affichait à lui. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts avait sursauté à sa vue et avait attendu quelque seconde avant de se rendre compte que le tour était fini. Le suivant, un blond s'était aussitôt levé et lui avait demandé de quoi écrire tout en rigolant. Le blond suivant était tétanisé et au bord des larmes, et le morse humain compris pourquoi : il avait une araignée sur la joue. Mais le dernier ne semblait pas se lever. Bertrand -** pour garder l'anonymat du forain, nous l'appellerons Bertrand – **posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, et celui-ci se mit à hurler avant de s'évanouir…

* * *

Lorsque Nico ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut le cimetière de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il était apparemment cinq heures, et un Apollon dardait de son regard brûlant le petit cimetière. Il vit un enterrement au loin, et fit ce que tout fils de dieux de la mort aurait fait, il s'approcha. Très vite, il reconnut les visages : Annabeth, Piper, Océane qui pleuraient, Morgane et Leone qui avaient l'œil humide, Leo, Axel, Percy et Jason qui restait de marbre. Il voulut savoir qui était mort, failli tomber dans le trou du cercueil, et s'approcha de la pierre tombale, lorsque Chiron prit la parole :

—Il était l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, et est parti trop tôt. Je sais que ton père aurait aimé venir te rendre hommage, mais hélas, la table huit était trop importante. Repose en paix.

Nico vit ses yeux s'agrandirent, l'épitaphe de la tombe était : « Ci-gît la dignité de Nico Di Angelo. Elle aura vaillamment résisté, mais est fini par tomber au combat. » suivit par le blabla habituelle.

Nico sentit alors un choc à l'arrière de son crâne, un des fossoyeurs venait de lui mettre un coup de pelle en commençant à rejeter la terre dans le trou. Le fils d'Hadès commença alors à regarder les autres tombes, il repéra rapidement : « La voix d'Axel. On ne t'as pas connu assez longtemps ! », Ou encore « Ici est enterré l'honneur d'Octave ! RIP ! » Ou bien, « Ici repose l'adresse de Léone ! Il l'aura surement fait tomber quelque part ! ». Alors que le fils du dieu de la mort ricana à la dernière épitaphe, il sentit une violente douleur sur la joue droite apparaitre subitement. Et tout devint noir.

Lorsque Nico rouvrit les yeux, il vit pencher sur lui une moustache presqu'aussi imposante que l'égo d'Annabeth. Il fit alors la seule chose à faire dans ce cas, il retomba dans les pommes.

/

C'est ainsi que Bertrand se retrouva devant la cour de Justice pour tentative d'agression sur mineur, les demi-dieux ayant trouvés amusant d'appeler la police après l'évanouissement de Nico !

* * *

**Réponses à la reviews :**

**Anorluin :** certainement pas moi… j'étais pas au courant:/

Le gagnant sera gardé secret jusqu'au moment opportun… Ok, ok, ils ont fait exactement les mêmes coups au même moment, et ont tous les deux pensés au pistolet… les pas doués…

L'histoire de Leone et Nico seras expliqué dans le prochain chapitre de NDE, mais je t'autorise à être en mode _Fan-girl !_

Je ne pense pas que notre vieux centaure retenteras le coup avant longtemps, vue les proportions que ça à prit ^^

J'en ai rêvé de la généalogie des rois du Gondor, te dire à quel point ça m'a traumatisé:/

* * *

**Vous pouvez porter secours à Bertrand ci-dessous, n'hésitez pas )**


End file.
